


Chasing After Ourselves

by BlueKhaos



Series: The Winter Soldier & African American!Reader Trilogy and Side Stories [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Love, Reader-Insert, Smut, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D fought for control over the Insight Helicarriers, Bucky and the reader have found themselves running from HYDRA agents of other factions. While trying to stay off the radars, the two ex-assassins go on a search for information about their past lives. How will they deal with getting their memories back and fighting off HYDRA?</p><p>Comes after the story "Monsters and Ghosts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the final installment of the series. Thank you for sticking with me for so long! Here goes the first chapter.
> 
> Secondly, any speech in between the angle brackets is the characters speaking Russian.
> 
> Lastly, as mentioned in the first and second fic, the reader is depicted as African American, but I still encourage you all to read it.

The noise of adults conversing and children giggling filled the halls of the museum as two lonesome figures made their way through the crowd. It was a Saturday afternoon and the Smithsonian was jam-packed, providing enough cover for the two ex-assassins.

It was a rough couple of weeks. Bucky and you were continuously on the run and it seemed like no end was in sight. Recently, the two of you spotted HYDRA agents searching for your whereabouts in a wooded area. You both had been hiding in those woods for a couple of days. Luckily, you picked up on their unfamiliar scents and the two of you left quickly. 

As the two of you continued to walk through the hallways, you encountered a large crowd surrounding a popular exhibit. When you both got closer, you realized that the exhibit was about Captain America. Your heart thumped against your ribcage as you grew excited knowing that you were about to get some answers about your identities.

Inching closer to the exhibit, both Bucky and you saw old films of Steve in his battle gear as he ran alongside his comrades. There were also pictures of him before the serum. Your pale eyes lingered on the image of his smaller form. It caused you to remember the flashback you had of him during the fight on the helicarrier.

_‘It’s really him…’_

Bucky and you then walked over to the exhibit on the Howling Commandos. You both looked at the display, realizing that Bucky’s face was up there too. The clothing worn by each member were also on mannequins, but you noticed Steve’s outfit was gone.

<“He wore it when he fought us,”> Bucky spoke quietly.

<“Yeah…I remember, but on the bright side, yours is still there.”>

Bucky nodded, not sure what else to say. It was odd, seeing something that once belonged him. He turned around, seeing if there were any other parts of the exhibit that could help him find answers. There, across the exhibit, stood a glass monument with his face on it. He tapped your shoulder and the both of you headed over to the monument.

You both stared in awe, happy to find something else relevant to your search. You took in the picture of his face and you felt a small smile creeping upon yours. It was nice seeing how he looked before this whole mess. HYDRA took so much away from him. His voice pulled you from your thoughts.

<“I had a family. And Steve…he was my childhood friend.”>

<“No wonder he was so hesitant to fight.”>

<“Yeah. I wonder what our friendship was like.”>

<“It must have been a great one if he was willing to drop his shield for you.”>

You both watched a film with Steve and him during their time in the military. They both were laughing, showing the strong bond between the two friends. Bucky couldn’t remember what it was like being with Steve. He hoped it was somewhat similar to the closeness he felt with you.

You both looked around the exhibit some more, but was disappointed when you couldn’t find anything about yourself. It was like a tight ball of frustration welled up inside you and you began to frown. Maybe you weren’t significant, regardless of your relationship to Steve and Bucky.

Bucky, sensing your mood, placed a hand on your shoulder.

<“There’s another section that is showing a small film for this exhibit. Maybe that can help us.”>

You nodded your head sadly, hoping that you could get some sort of information about yourself from the film. You both walked into the dark room, hoping to receive some answers about you.

Twenty minutes later, you both walked out with no answers. The woman in the film, Peggy Carter, looked extremely familiar to you. You couldn’t tell if you had known her before, but your gut was telling you that you did. Regardless if you did, she didn’t mention you at all in the film, but you now understood the sacrifices that Steve had made in the name of peace.

Still, you needed to know what life was like before HYDRA kidnapped you. It was almost as if you didn’t exist. You looked at Bucky’s face and gave him a small smile. He knew you were unhappy and wanted nothing more than to help you. You both could always try somewhere else tomorrow. You tagged behind Bucky, wanting to have a little space to yourself.

As you both were about to walk into another exhibit to exit, you began to pass by a small display case within the walls. A golden glint hit your eyes and you stopped by the wall. When you saw who the display case was dedicated to, you almost screamed. Bucky, who had kept walking, turned around and noticed that you had stopped walking a few feet back. He came over to you and saw your eyes begin to water.

<“Y/N, are you alright?”>

Feeling so overjoyed, you couldn’t begin to form words in your mouth. You simply pointed at the name in the display case.

Bucky’s eyes widened. He found himself beginning to smile, but stayed quiet as you read the information about your life.

_“Born in 1917, Y/N L/N was an only child in her family. Losing her father at a young age, she worked hard to help her ailing mother, who eventually passed away from pneumonia. Shortly after losing the family apartment, L/N met Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes whom she grew close to over the years. Barnes allowed her to live in his apartment and the two eventually became lovers. During this era, interracial relationships were highly disapproved of, but the two lovers were committed to each other._

_When L/N stopped receiving letters from Barnes and Rogers, she set out on a mission to find them. She left her job as a hotel receptionist and was hired as a secretary at the Strategic Science Reserve. She was also known as the first African American woman to work at the reserve. There she met Peggy Carter who she became good friends with. After working for a year under Carter’s wing, L/N was thought to be kidnapped by members of HYDRA. Her cat Cyrus, was found dead in her room after suffering a hit to the head. Carter and her team searched for her, but she was never found. The items in the display case below were found in L/N’s room at the reserve after the incident.”_

Even though your life back then appeared to be rough, you now knew that your existence was valid. It was an amazing feeling to know that you were more than just a weapon. You were a person. An actual living, breathing person.

Bucky watched as you grinned delightfully over the new information. He understood how you felt. It was as if you both had more meaning to your lives now. It was up to the both of you to keep unlocking the secrets of your pasts.

He looked in the display case and saw several items. He saw pictures that you kept of him and Steve, as well as your family and yourself. He saw a brown teddy bear with blue eyes and a yellowing ribbon around its neck. The bear showed signs of aging, but it was well preserved. Finally, his indigo eyes landed upon a broken golden necklace with a ring on it. He narrowed his eyes at the piece of jewelry as he felt a tug at his heartstrings. A vision suddenly came to his mind.

_His name left your lips as tears ran down your face. You looked different. Your hair was short and a dark chocolate color. Around your eyes were slightly smudged with mascara, but your eyes were a warm mahogany color that made him feel at home. You were holding the jewelry in your hand as if it was the only thing you had left in the world. He felt saddened, knowing that he had to leave you behind. He then spoke, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw you._

_“So, please just hold on to this for me. Wait for me.”_

_You placed a gentle kiss against his lips._

_“I will.”_

He was called back to reality after he heard his name. You looked concerned.

<“You okay there, Bucky?”>

<“I gave you that ring.”>

<“You…you did?”>

<“Yeah, I think it was before I left for the war. I wanted you to wait for me.”>

You were happy that your skin was dark enough to cover your blush when you realized how deep your relationship with him ran.

He wanted to _marry_ you.

It made you wonder if he’d feel like that again in the future. It also seemed like you both were getting pretty close during your time under HYDRA, but the wipes interfered with that development. Regardless, you still felt close to him even now. Maybe your bond with each other was more resilient than you knew.

But what you didn’t know was how bad he was itching to grab that ring.


	2. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you the second chapter. I'll have more up later this week. Enjoy!
> 
> *Speech in angle brackets is Russian.

Darkness had blanketed the skies as Bucky and you headed back to your current hiding spot. You rolled your shoulders as you tried to relax your aching back. It was a long, but successful day at the Smithsonian. You both were glad to finally gain some insight on your former lives. It felt quite refreshing to have some positivity for once.

As you both navigated through the woods, you thought back on your relationship with Bucky. You knew you had been drawn to him for some time, but learning about how deep your connection was with him only made your feelings grow. Someone had actually cared about you and loved you. It was such a stark contrast to the life you had been living not too recently. You had known nothing but cruelty and death with HYDRA.

As you continued to dwell on your connection with the Soviet assassin, your mind traveled back to the morning when S.H.I.E.L.D was attacked. You had noticed the small, and not so small bruises along your body. You were even more surprised to see them on Bucky’s body as well. The questioning look that he gave you only made you wonder what exactly you both did.

An old, abandoned cabin came into sight as you both emerged from the wooded area. The wood on the outside of the cabin was somewhat worn, but it was still structurally sound. Vines had climbed up on the sides of the cabin, blocking out the view of the windows. The two of you made your way up the porch and went inside the dark cabin.  

When you entered, you pulled down your hood, happy to stop hiding your identity from others. Bucky went over to the fire place and started a fire as you took off your hoodie. Despite the chilly weather, the snow leopard DNA in your body kept you warm. Wearing your black tank top was more than enough for you.

After placing your hoodie on a dusty chair, you made your way over to Bucky as he warmed himself up. He was squatting near the fire as you sat down next to him on the wooded floor.

He watched you as you rubbed your left shoulder. He was thinking of something to say to you. It wasn’t that he was awkward around you, but your relationship with him was different now. It wasn’t just business anymore, going on missions and taking out targets. Apparently, he wanted to marry you in his past life, but did you still harbor any type of feelings towards him? Thinking about the situation was frustrating for him.

You spoke up, wanting to break the silence between the both of you.

<“So…was your past life what you thought it would be?”>

You wanted to know his thoughts on the new information that you both gained. Well, maybe more about his thoughts on your past relationship.

<“To be honest, I wasn’t sure what to expect, but it seemed like I had a good life. I had a family, good friends…and you.”>

You smiled shyly, feeling butterflies dancing in your stomach.

<“Yeah, I agree. Even though it seemed like I went through a lot back then, I had you and Steve.”>

A small smile grew on Bucky’s face. Regardless of all the crap you’ve both been through in those seventy years, you always had each other. Fate didn’t seem to have any plans of separating the both of you.

Bucky noticed you rolling your shoulders again as you let out a heavy sigh.

<“Are you alright?”>

<“It’s just my back. I’ll be fine.”>

<“Maybe I can help?”>

You raised a snowy eyebrow and crossed your arms, <“How?”>

Bucky chuckled at your reaction, <“I could massage the kinks out of your back.”>

<“I wasn’t aware you knew how to give massages,”> you replied, now smirking at him.

Bucky rolled his eyes at your joke, <“Just come over here.”>

You scooted near him and turned your back so that he could begin. He placed both hands on your shoulders and gently began to rub them. You felt your eyelids close at how tender he was being with you. You felt his fingers making circular motions down your back and then up towards your spine.

It was amazing how he could set your skin ablaze with such simple touches. You vaguely wondered what his touches were like when you both got intimate with each other. You were so engrossed with how he was making your body feel, you failed to realize that you had started to purr.

He couldn’t help the smile that was growing on his face. You were just adorable.

<“You’re purring.”>

You stopped the noises quickly and flushed with embarrassment.

<“I’m sorry.>

<“No need to apologize. Plus, I thought it was cute,”> Bucky admitted as he continued to rid you of the kinks in your back. He felt more confident in his actions, knowing that you were fully enjoying his massages.

You pulled your knees up to your chest and placed your forehead on top of them. You couldn’t help the purrs that escaped your throat as he rubbed your back. You heard him chuckled and you were happy that he couldn’t see your face. You had to admit it though, you couldn’t have been any happier having him touch you like this. Being close to him in this manner felt so right.

After a while, he stopped when your back began to feel better. You got up and stretched, much happier at how relaxed you felt. Bucky, on the other hand, was disappointed at the loss of contact.

<“Thanks for the massage, but you made me sleepy now,”> you said with a tired smile. <“I’m going to hit the sack. Well, couch.”>

Bucky stood up, returning your smile, <“I guess I should do the same. Might as well get some rest since we’re heading out tomorrow.”>

You went to lie down on the dusty couch as Bucky sat in the nearby recliner. You didn’t know what the both of you were going to encounter next on your journey, but you were looking forward to traveling with the ex-assassin.


	3. You Guys Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while to update! Thanks for your patience folks! You guys are the best!

The sun was beginning to rise as Bucky and you made your way through the woods. The two of you stayed at the cabin much longer than you should have, so you both got up early and left. You just hoped that HYDRA wasn’t anywhere near to catching up with you both.

The Smithsonian had provided some answers about who you both were, but only so little. Still, it didn’t stop you both from visiting the museum numerous times in hopes of triggering a memory. You both looked at old possessions or watched dated films. There was only so much that you could find in the museum. 

You were eager to get more information on the lives that you both lived. You could always check the internet for more resources, but you didn’t have time to check. You both were always running and switching hideouts. You were growing tired of fleeing from your enemies, but what choice did you have?

You followed the brunette man in front of you as he guided you through the trees and plants. You couldn’t see his face, but you knew he was on edge. His body appeared somewhat rigid as he walked along an invisible path to wherever.

You hated seeing him like that. You wanted to comfort him, but it wasn’t the time to do so. You needed to get as far away as you could.

A foreign scent floated past your nose and you came to a halt. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand and you swallowed thickly. You needed to alert your partner immediately.

“Bucky,” you whispered as you grew more panicked.

The brunette turned around and took in your nervous form. He clenched his jaw, sensing something was wrong. His cobalt eyes scanned the area of the woods, looking for any signs of danger.

The swift crunching of leaves behind you caused you to spin around, barely dodging the swing of a stun rod. You yelped out in shock as you heard Bucky shout your name.

You jumped backed and lengthen your fangs and nails as you growled. Bucky ran over to where you were as you charged towards the HYDRA agent.

You ducked quickly as he tried to swing the rod at your face. You delivered a sharp punch to his stomach, sending him crashing towards the ground. You jumped at his fallen figure, with a fist drawn back. You drove your fist towards his face, but it only slammed into the ground as he rolled out of the way. With his stun rod in hand, he got up and quickly hit you in the side. You screamed as the familiar feeling of being shocked hit you like a truck.

Bucky let out a furious shout and sprinted towards the man. He tackled the man onto the leaf –covered ground and placed his bionic hand around his neck. The ex-assassin was about to crush his windpipe when he heard the sound of leaves being stepped on in all directions.

“DO NOT MOVE! STAY EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE!”

The two of you were now surrounded by several HYDRA agents. All guns were trained on your bodies. The agents weren’t taking a chance with formerly dangerous weapons. You both were still capable of killing them bare-handedly.

You made a slight move to get up, but you heard the sound of guns being pointed in your direction. Again, you heard the man who lead the team yell, pissed off by your defiance.

“I SAID DON’T FUCKING MOVE!”

You wanted to kill him so badly along with his men. You didn’t want to go back to HYDRA. They had the audacity to hunt you both down after the incident with the helicarriers.

You heard footsteps heading in both Bucky’s and your directions. You felt a sharp pain in your back as a man dug his knee into your spine and placed your hands behind you. You growled and turned your head to look at Bucky as you felt handcuffs being placed harshly around your wrists.

Another agent walked over to the brunette and slammed the butt of an assault rifle into his face. Bucky fell onto his side hard as the man he tackled scrambled out of the way. Bucky attempted to get up, not willing to give up his freedom, but was met with a brutal kick to the ribs and collapsed.

You screamed out his name as the HYDRA agent placed his knee on your partner’s back and handcuffed him. You knew Bucky could break the handcuffs easily, but he didn’t attempt to. You saw him turn his head in your direction with a pained expression on his face. A dark, purple bruise was beginning to form on his cheek as blood trickled from a cut on his lip. You felt weak and useless, not being able to help him.

The leader of the group began to talk into his headset as he watched the two of you being hauled to your feet.

“This is Agent Bryce. The two targets have been captured. We will start heading back to the compound immediately.”

The leader looked to the two men holding Bucky and you and nodded.

“Let’s go.”

As soon as the man turned his back to you both, a metallic object crashed into his face sending him flying backwards onto the ground.

Your cat-like eyes widened and both Bucky and you found yourselves lying on the ground. The sounds of gunshots and shouting echoed across the woods as a fight broke out. You closed your eyes tightly, praying that a stray bullet wouldn’t hit you both in the confusion.

Not being able to do anything about the chaos around you left you feeling scared. It was so much better being the one to fire the shots, not the other way around. The commotion eventually came to a stop and the silence became deafening. You opened your eyes and peered through a curtain of snowy hair which covered your dirtied face. The entire team of HYDRA agents laid dead or unconscious on the ground of the woods. You saw Bucky looking around, just as puzzled by the events that had unfolded. You then heard the sounds of leaves being crushed as three figures came into view. You gasped in complete surprise when you saw the faces of your supposed saviors.

“Holy shit.”


	4. Uncertainties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I'll update later this week or hopefully earlier depending on my school work.
> 
> *Speech in angle brackets is Russian.

You were expecting HYDRA to drag Bucky and you back to the lab, possibly torture you both, and make you both lose your memories again. You expected to be turned back into weapons and be used for the glory of HYDRA.

But you certainly did _not_ expect to be rescued by the people standing before you.

You looked up at the familiar blond who held his shield in one hand. On one side of him, a red-headed female stood as she held her handguns on either side of her. On the other, was the African American man that you thought had died during the scuffle on the helicarrier.

Bucky was also speechless, seeing his childhood friend once again. Emotions stirred inside his being as if he couldn’t believe that this was truly occurring. He wanted to say something, but thought it was wise to stay silent. Bucky had fought Steve and recalled bashing his face in repeated with his metal arm. The fight had ended badly and because of that, he was now uncertain of the blond man’s intentions.

“Bucky…Y/N, we’re not here to hurt you. We’re here to help.” Steve began making his way towards you and that’s when you heard the sound of handcuffs being broken.

Steve froze in his steps and saw Bucky walking towards him menacingly. For the second time that morning, Bucky had guns pointing in his direction. The red-head and the ex-military officer were slightly on edge, knowing exactly how dangerous he was. He came to a sudden stop and growled irritably.

“Bucky, please…”

Bucky looked and saw your pleading eyes. You didn’t want things to spiral further out of control. He softened his glare. He didn’t like seeing you upset.

Steve nodded his head to his friends, signaling them to lower their weapons. As they did, he walked towards the body of the Agent Bryce. The blond man searched through the dead man’s pockets and found the keys to your handcuffs. He then made his way back to you and stooped down beside you.

“I’m going to take the cuffs off, so don’t be alarmed.”

You heard the sound of a click and the handcuffs fell off your sore wrists. Steve stood up and went back over to his allies. You slowly got to your feet and made your way to Bucky’s side.

<“Are you alright?”> A look of concern washed over his face as he took in your disheveled appearance.

<“Yeah, I’ll live. I should be asking you that,”> you answered.

Warm and fuzzy were your feelings when you thought about his concern for you. A faint smile came upon your plump lips as you gently placed a warm hand on his bruised cheek. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled his cold face into your palm.

Forgetting that there were other people with you both, you heard someone clear their throat. You both blushed, slightly embarrassed, and you dropped your hand to your side. Bucky turned his head towards his old friend.

“What exactly do you want from us?”

Steve frowned. Did Bucky still not trust him?

“As I said, Buck. We’re here to help. We’ve been looking all over the state for you guys.”

“How did you find us?”

“We learned that some remnants of HYDRA were tracking the two of you. So we followed them for weeks and eventually they found you both.”

You bit your bottom lip, unsure of what was to happen next.

“So what do you intend on doing since you found us now?” you asked.

Steve turned his bright blue eyes towards you, “We wanted to bring you back to D.C. so we could protect you both. We’ve all been through a lot with HYDRA.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Bucky spoke. “How do we know that S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t commanding you to bring us back and imprison us?”

Steve looked dejected. He knew the two of you were scarred from HYDRA’s doing, but he wanted you both to know that you were safe now.

This time the red-head jumped in, “S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded. There was no purpose in saving it after HYDRA corrupted it.”

Bucky still unconvinced, turned to you.

<“This doesn’t sit well with me.”>

<“I know, but we’re running out of options. We almost got taken away again, so maybe we should go with them. And Steve…he was our friend.”>

Bucky took in your exhausted form. Your snowy hair was all over the place, appearing wilder than usual. Your brown face looked tired as you stared at him with your cattish eyes. He was tired of running. He wanted the both of you to be safe.

With a heavy sigh, Bucky grabbed your hand and you both walked towards the group. He then spoke to Steve.

“We’ll come along. We might have been friends before, but I still don’t trust you. If you try anything funny, I won’t hesitate to break your legs and leave.”

You lifted an eyebrow at Bucky’s statement, but said nothing. At least he didn’t threaten to kill Steve. You were on the same boat with him, not sure if the trio could be trusted, but you had to believe that there was something better than this life you were living.

You then heard the ex-military officer speak, a slight smirk playing on his features.

“Well, let’s head home then.”


	5. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you all? I hope you guys had a good weekend. This chapter is kind of long and filled with feels! Enjoy!
> 
> *Speech in angle brackets is Russian.

You were still nervous when you all arrived at Steve’s apartment. You didn’t know what to expect next. HYDRA was still searching for Bucky and you, almost catching you both in the process. Now you both were hiding with the same people you had fought against not too long ago. Everything was constantly keeping you both on your toes.

Being in the Captain’s apartment was a nice change of scenery. Hiding out in old cabins and collapsing buildings was getting real old. The apartment was a decent size and it was cozy. The walls were painted white, which was calming for your nerves. The shelves in the passage were aligned with books both old and new. When you reached the living room, you saw a fireplace with a love seat in front. There were low tables and magazines, along with some vases and framed pictures. Lastly, there was a recliner in the corner next to a tall lamp and an old record player. What stood out was three bullet sized holes above the recliner in the wall.

As Steve left to get a first aid kit and some ice, the red-head sat down in the recliner and the ex-military officer turned to you both.

“Are you guys hungry? We can order some food since Steve hasn’t gotten around to stocking his cabinets.”

You nodded your head, wanting to eat something besides canned food for once.

“That’s fine.”

Bucky and you sat on the love seat as Sam pulled out his phone and called take-out. You both remained silent, not sure what to do with yourselves. The once feared assassins were now just a pair of awkward adults. HYDRA would be laughing if they could see you both now.

You chewed gently on your lip and fidgeted with your hands as you looked around the room. Your olive-colored eyes landed back on the bullet holes in the wall. You wondered what happened in Steve’s apartment. You wouldn’t be surprised if someone tried to kill him seeing his line of work.

Bucky, on the other hand, wore an emotionless mask as he waited for Steve to come back with the kit. He turned to see how you were holding up and noticed your anxious behavior. Wanting to provide you with some comfort, he placed a cool metal hand on top of yours. You looked at him and gave him a small smile, causing him to crack his façade and return one back.

Steve and Sam returned to the room. Sam leaned against the wall next to the record player as Steve placed the first aid kit on the low table. He also brought a bag of ice and a wet towel. You said a small thank you to Steve as Bucky picked up the ice and placed it on his sore face. You picked up the wet towel and turned Bucky’s head to face you. You began to wipe off the dried blood on his chin and lips.

“We can stay here for a couple of days, but HYDRA will most likely come after us again,” Steve began. He was hoping that you both would agree to what he had to say.

Bucky gently turned his head to the side as you continued tending to him.

“A couple of days? So where are we going to next?”

“We have a friend back in New York that can provide a place for the both of you. It will also be safer there since we’re using it as the headquarters for the Avengers.”

You spoke up as you finished cleaning Bucky’s busted lip.

“Who exactly is this friend?”

“His name is Tony Stark. You probably heard of him as Iron Man.”

“You mean the son of Howard Stark? The guy who was involved in your experiment?”

“Yeah, that’s him. He can fix up Bucky’s arm and take that shock collar off.”

Bucky still felt hesitant. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. You both just arrived at Steve’s place and now talks of New York?

<“Y/N, should we go to New York? I don’t know about this Stark guy.”>

You nodded, the idea of going to New York felt right to you.

<“I think we should. We can get ahead of HYDRA and we’ll be safer with more people. Plus, we’re from New York. We can probably find out more about ourselves.”>

You then heard Natasha speak in Russian.

<“You’ll both be fine. We’ll be at the tower with you both. You’ll also meet our other friends, so no worries.”>

You and Bucky blinked blankly at Natasha. You completely forgot that she spoke Russian and understood your conversations.

Your dark skin hid your blush, “I’m sorry. That was rude of us not to speak in English.”

Natasha smiled at both of you, “It’s fine.”

Steve smiled as well, he could see cracks of your old self showing.

“So, will you both go to New York?”

Bucky nodded his head, feeling reassured by both Natasha and you.

“Yes. We’ll go.”

~~~~~~

After the food had arrived and you all finished eating, Bucky headed to the shower. You stayed with Steve, Sam, and Natasha in the living room as they chatted. You were waiting excitedly for your turn in the shower. You missed the feeling of hot water running down your body and massaging your aching muscles.

You walked around the room, admiring the items that the blond man had in his home. You then walked over to the wall with the bullet holes. You found yourself drawn to the holes in the wall for some reason. As you reached over the recliner to touch the holes, you picked up on the Captain’s scent next to you.

“What happened to your wall?” you asked absentmindedly.

Steve raised his eyebrows slightly at your question, but recalled that HYDRA had a tendency to wipe both Bucky’s and your memories. There was no point in hiding the truth about what happened, especially if he wanted to help you both regain your memories.

“It was Bucky and you.”

You pulled your hand back slowly and dropped your arm to your side. You didn’t turn to face him, but remained silent to let him continue.

“Bucky and you were assigned to kill Fury on Pierce’s order. You both tried to take him out when he was on the road, but he managed to escape and make it to my apartment later that night. Bucky and you found him and hid on the rooftop outside. When you both succeeded in shooting Fury, I went after you both and I saw your face.”

You felt your stomach drop as you listened to him. Of course Pierce would use Bucky and you to kill Fury. You both were perfect for taking down S.H.I.E.L.D’s director.

“I was honestly shocked. I thought you were dead after learning what had happened to you at the Strategic Science Reserve. I knew you recognized who I was because you froze when you saw me, but I couldn’t say anything because Bucky grabbed you and jumped off the roof.”

You weren’t sure what to say to him after he finished. The room was quiet seeing that Sam and Natasha had been listening to your conversation. You wanted to apologize, but that wasn’t going to fix the damage that both Bucky and you had done. You felt even more terrible, not being able to remember a thing about that day.

You felt Steve place a hand on your shoulder, “I can’t begin to understand how Bucky and you are feeling right now with everything that has happened. What I need you to understand is that none of you are at fault for your actions.”

You felt tears prick at the corner of your eyes and you couldn’t help but feel angry. You backed away from Steve, letting his hand fall from your shoulders.

“How can you say that? Of course it’s our fault. Every trigger that we pulled and every blood that was spilled was because of us. All we are capable of is bringing chaos and destruction.”

The tears began to make their way down your face and you saw Steve’s eyes widen.

“HYDRA constantly praised us, saying that we were bringing them glory and how we shaped the century. And you know what the worst part is? I enjoyed what I did. I enjoyed killing all those people and the feeling of their blood running down my face and hands. I am a monster, Steve. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Sam knew what you were dealing with. He had seen that look of anger in veterans who suffered from PTSD. Many soldiers regretted their actions during war and blamed themselves for the deaths of many. They all forgot to realize that they were soldiers who simply carried out the orders of those in command. They were not at fault for the things that they did during war.

“Y/N, what Bucky and you did in the past does not define who you both are today. You both might have done things that were wrong, but HYDRA is to blame for what they made you both do. The two of you are capable of doing good just like any other person. You both have the ability to help others and be compassionate.”

You looked at Sam incredibly, not being able to process what these people were seeing in you both. There was not a single trace of goodness in your beings.

You continued to cry, “What makes you say that? We have done nothing good up to this point.”

Sam rolled up his sleeve on one of his arms and showed you four long scars running down his arm. Your eyes widened and you gasped shakily, realizing that you were most likely the one who did that to him. Your heart felt heavier and heavier with each revelation.

“You see these scars? You did this to me during the fight on the highway. This is HYDRA’s fault and you were simply following orders just like any soldier would. But I know Bucky and you are compassionate because of how you treat each other. Back in the woods, Bucky did everything to protect you from HYDRA and us. After we freed you both, you went over to him and immediately touched his face with such affection. So yes, you both are capable of doing good and I stand by that.”

You were utterly speechless by his words. You sat in the recliner and pondered over what he said. Just from those short interactions alone, he was able to see all of that in Bucky and you. It was so odd to hear someone who didn’t know you well to say such kind words to you. You couldn’t recall a day you heard someone speak like that.  

Around the corner, Bucky stood quietly as he had listened to the entire conversation. His heart ached, knowing exactly what you were going through. He had felt the same way, being nothing but a machine who tirelessly carried out death and mayhem. He had hated himself and believed that he was at fault for everything he had done wrong. Nonetheless, Steve and Sam stood their ground, believing firmly that you both weren’t evil, but simply victims of a war long ended.


	6. Welcome to the Avengers Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! Happy Reading!

After spending a few days with Steve, the five of you drove to New York City. Seeing that Bucky and you carried no identification, it was better to stay under the radar and drive. HYDRA would also be thrown off your trail for a while.

Four hours had passed and you all arrived in the Big Apple. The large city was bustling with hectic harmony. Cars were honking as bicyclists weaved in and out of traffic. Businessmen walked briskly down sidewalks as they talked on their phones, performers played their instruments against the walls of buildings, and peddlers sold different merchandise. It was amazing to see so many people gathered in one place.

Bucky and you had been to New York on several occasions over the decades. You never had the time to admire the vibrancy of the city since you both were always occupied with assignments. It was either kill this man or steal that document. Who had time for such scenery?

Eventually, Natasha drove the car towards a tall tower that had a large “A” on it. She drove the car down into an underground parking lot and pulled into a spot. The five of you got out of the car and followed her to an elevator. When everyone was inside the elevator, a voice echoed throughout the small space. Bucky and you looked at each other confused.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Rogers, and Mr. Wilson. It is a pleasure seeing the three of you again. May I ask who your companions are?”

“Hello J.A.R.V.I.S. We are with James Barnes and Y/N L/N.”

“Understood. Which floor would you like to visit?”

“83rd.”

“Very well, Ms. Romanoff.”

As the elevator began to climb up the many floors, you felt a mixture of excitement and fear. Sensing your emotions, Bucky entwined his warm hand with yours. A smile grew on your face and you gave his hand a small squeeze.

When the elevator came to a stop, a small “ding” was heard and the doors opened. You all stepped out into a lavish room, filled with cozy couches, a bar, a fireplace, and a beautiful view of the entire city. On one of the couches sat the genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, Tony Stark. Next to him was Dr. Bruce Banner.

With a grin, the billionaire walked over to your group as Bruce followed him.

“Happy to see you guys made it. How was the traffic?”

Natasha smirked, “You know, dreadful as always.”

Bruce walked towards Bucky and you with a pleasant smile on his face.

“I take it that you are Y/N L/N and James Barnes?”

Bucky nodded his head, “Yeah, that’s us. Who are you?”

“I’m Bruce Banner. I’m also a scientist like Tony.”

Tony then made his way towards the three of you, “As you might have already heard, I’m Tony Stark. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.” He then winked in your direction. You blushed at his gesture, but Bucky furrowed his eyebrows as he held back a snide remark.

Happy to see that everyone was getting along, Steve spoke.

“We would introduce you both to Thor and Clint, but they aren’t here at the moment. You’ll meet them later this week.”

So far, everyone seemed pretty nice. You felt your worries melting away slowly. It wasn’t like HYDRA where you always felt tensed and irritated. Here, you could be yourself…well, who you thought you were supposed to be. Hopefully, Bucky would feel the same way too.

Tony looked between your shock collar and Bucky’s bionic arm.

“I see you both have some nifty pieces of technology. Steve told me that you needed the collar removed and the arm fixed?”

You unconsciously touched your collar, “Yeah, but I’m not sure if it’s still active. I don’t really want to get shocked again.”

Tony smirked, “Don’t worry. We’ll get that thing off with no problem.”

~~~~~

Bucky and you found yourselves sitting in a lab with Tony and Bruce. Steve, Natasha, and Sam stood by as Tony prepared to help the two of you. As Bucky placed his bionic arm on the armrest, he became slightly more anxious. Every time he was in a lab, he was being prepped for a wipe. Other times, it was for fixing his arm, but then the scientists would place him into cryofreeze.

Bucky started to breathe rapidly and sweat began to run down the side of his face. His cobalt eyes appeared dark as his pupils dilated and he was shaking badly.

“Uh…are you okay, Buckaroo?” Tony asked as he noticed Bucky’s change in demeanor.

Natasha quickly answered, “I think he’s having a panic attack.”

Sam and Bruce appeared worried, but especially Steve. He had never seen his best friend react this way to anything. He was so used to seeing Bucky smiling, not letting a single thing bother him. Now here he was, having a panic attack that came out of nowhere.

You got out of your seat and knelt in front of Bucky. During the time you both spent hiding, Bucky occasionally had panic attacks or bad nightmares. You also faced the same problems, but Bucky seemed to have it worse.

“Bucky, it’s okay. I’m right here and so is Steve. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

You heard the sound of the armrest being bent by his metal hand, but you didn’t look away from his face. You wanted to touch him, but you weren’t sure how he’d react in his small daze. The last time someone touched him, the person went flying across the room.

“Bucky, come back to us. Come back to me. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Talking calmly seemed to do the trick as his breathing slowed down. His body still trembled as his eyes began to focus on your face. You looked so worried about him as your olive eyes shined with concern. He leaned his sweaty forehead against yours as you ran your fingers through his soft hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for.”

After a few minutes, you both pulled away from each other and Bucky leaned back into his chair. You stood up, but stayed next to him as Tony came back over with some tools. Bucky remained quiet as Tony worked on his arm. After about twenty minutes, the billionaire had finished fixing his arm and polished it to a shine. Tony then faced you.

“You’re up next.”

Bucky stood up and you sat in his seat as Tony started to check your collar.

“Well, I have some good news for you. Your collar appears to be damaged, so it’s not functioning anymore. The bad news is that I have to use a circular saw to get it off.”

Your blood ran cold and everyone stared at Tony as if he had two heads.

_‘A fucking saw?! Hell. No. This shit can stay on.’_

Tony bit his lip and tried to stifle a giggle. It then became full blown laughter as Tony held his stomach. Bucky was about to choke him silly. Where the hell did they find this guy?

“That wasn’t funny, Stark.”

“It was just a joke, Stars and Stripes. Just trying to lighten up the mood. I gotta tell Rhodey about this though.”

You sighed exasperatedly, “Can you just get this damn thing off?”

Tony used some tools and tinkered with your collar. Finally, after many decades, the collar was removed. You were elated as you touched your sensitive neck. You were a step closer to being free of HYDRA’s grasp. Tony smiled, happy that he could help the two of you.

“Well, my work here is done.”

You returned his smile, “Thank you, Stark. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“It’s my pleasure. Now, let me give you guys the grand tour of the Avengers Tower!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, because we all know Tony has bad timing.


	7. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope it's not too slow, but the next few chapters are going to be fun. Hopefully, if I can get my next big assignment done on time, I'll be able to write one or two chapters later this week.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/going_out/set?id=168002691

It had been a day since Bucky and you arrived at the tower. You were in your new room unpacking some clothing that you had bought before you left D.C. Since Bucky and you had been wearing the same clothing for several weeks, Natasha thought it would be a good idea to take you both shopping.

Both Bucky and you were able to settle in some spare rooms that Tony had. Initially, Tony had planned to build six rooms, one for each Avenger. He decided to build extra rooms just in case new people joined their little group. Thankfully, Tony had stocked the adjoining bathrooms with all the various necessities.

After you had placed all of your clothing away, you decided on what you wanted to wear. Steve wanted to take Bucky and you to Brooklyn to visit some places. He hoped that the trip would help you both to recall some things.

You decided on wearing a black camisole with a tan leather jacket. You also had on navy skinny jeans with black ankle length boots. Afterwards, you placed a black beanie on your head to hide most of your hair. You knew you should have dyed your hair to hide your identity, but for now, you would test the waters. You did love your snowy hair.

You took a look at your new outfit and was pleased with your appearance. You were thrilled to be wearing something different for once and looked forward to trying on the rest of your clothing. Maybe you could buy some makeup next time. You never had the chance to doll yourself up seeing that you were so busy killing people or hiding for your life.

Closing the door behind you, you headed to the main living space where Steve and Bucky were waiting. You took in both men’s appearances. Steve was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a dark blue jacket. He had on blue jeans along with brown shoes. As for Bucky, he had on a black hoodie with gray sweatpants and white sneakers. He wore black gloves to hide his hands.

“Hey, Y/N. You ready to head out?”

You smiled at the blond man, “Absolutely.”

~~~~~~

About 40 minutes later, the three of you found yourselves in Brooklyn. The first place that you stopped by was at a park. As people walked by, chatting casually, Steve brought you both over to an empty bench. Bucky and you gave him questioning looks.

“Um…did you want to sit or something?” you asked confusedly.

Steve smiled at your innocent question, “Actually, this is where Buck and I first met you.”

You felt a grin crawl upon your face as you looked between the two men. Bucky looked happy as well. His blue eyes lit up at the mention of how you all met.

“Could you tell us how we met?” Bucky asked curiously.

The three of you sat on the bench as Steve began to talk about your meeting.

“Well, Bucky and I were just goofing around as we took a walk through the park. As we were about to pass by, I noticed you sitting on this bench. You weren’t looking well because you were clutching your stomach. Bucky and I decided to come over and see if you were alright. When we got closer, it seemed like you were on the streets for a while.”

You furrowed your eyebrows as you remembered a description from the museum.

“I think this was after I had lost my family’s apartment.”

Steve nodded his head, “Yeah, it was. You looked really upset. Eventually, we asked if you were okay and you said that you were hungry. So, we decided to buy you some food.” Steve let out a small laugh, “We weren’t sure if you would allow us to. You looked nervous at first. It wasn’t every day guys like us came up to you.”

Your apprehension made sense. It was during the forties and it might have been weird for two white men to talk to a black woman.

The blond man continued to speak, “After getting the food, we headed to Bucky’s apartment and he decided to offer you a place to stay. You ended up living with him and so we all hung out a lot. Bucky started to take a huge liking to you after a while.”

Bucky gave you a coy smirk as you blushed. The both of you looked at each other, happy to learn more about your pasts.

“I guess I would have to thank you then, Steve,” Bucky mentioned as he began to feel more comfortable with the Captain. “If it wasn’t for you, I would have never met Y/N.”

Your face grew warmer as Bucky continued to smirk in your direction. All you could feel were butterflies crashing around in your stomach. Bucky was certainly the charmer.

“Actually, I should be thanking you and Steve. If it wasn’t for your kindness, I’d probably wouldn’t even be here.”

Bucky placed his warm hand over yours and squeezed it gently. He was just grateful that everything happened the way it did.

Steve smiled at how affectionate the two of you were towards each other. It was like being back in Bucky’s small apartment. Steve used to get a kick out of how flirtatious the two of you were. Bucky would sometimes say a stupid joke just to make you laugh or you would pretend to be unamused when Bucky said something cheesy. Even though several decades had passed, you both remained the same.

Steve began to stand up and the two of you looked at him.

“I have another place I want to take you guys to. I’ll be honest, it might not be the happiest place though.”

The two of you stood up and joined him. Bucky was now holding your hand as he brushed his thumb against your knuckles. Curious about the next place, Bucky spoke up.

“So, where are you taking us?”

“To the cemetery. Both of your parents are there.”

“Alright. Is that okay with you, Y/N?”

You nodded, anxious to head out, “Yeah, let’s go.”

After twenty minutes of driving, the three of you arrived at the cemetery. It was large and filled with many headstones, plots, and mausoleums. Bucky and you followed Steve as he navigated through the graves. It seemed as if he already did his research and knew where your families were laid to rest. After a couple minutes of walking, the three of you stopped in front of a medium sized tombstone. There was an inscription on the stone.

_“Here lies George and Winnifred Barnes. Wonderful parents who were loved dearly by their children. Always in our memories.”_

Bucky stooped down and stared at the words. He wondered what his parents were like as well as his siblings. He wanted to remember them, but he was never sure when and if he’d gain those memories back.

“Are my siblings here too?”

He hoped that they were buried close by. He began to frown when Steve shook his head.

“They moved out of state or to other boroughs with their families. I have the cemetery locations for them as well.”

Bucky stood up and gave a nod, “Alright. Let’s move on.”

The three of you walked to the other side of the cemetery where a large mausoleum held the urns of those who passed. Again, the three of you found yourselves standing in front of loved ones. The writing outside of the mausoleum cases were simple. It had the name of your parents and their date of births and deaths. You traced the words of the inscription on your mother’s case. You couldn’t explain it, but a sense of calm washed over your being. You were happy.

Steve placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, “Bucky went with you to visit her on the same day she passed away. From what you both told me, she seemed like a very pleasant woman. I’m sure she loved you dearly.”

“Well, I’m happy that she’s at rest now. It seemed like she suffered a lot.” 

You were also happy that her last time with you was before HYDRA. You couldn’t imagine coming back to her as a monster. You were pretty sure she would be frightened of all the horrible things that you did to people. Your appearance alone would be too much.

After visiting some more places, the three of you drove back to the tower. Bucky and you might not have remembered much, but thanks to Steve, your past lives and relationships with each other were becoming clearer.


	8. Heat, Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, but I can't wait to start on the next chapter. I think y'all know what's coming next. *wink*
> 
> *Speech in angle brackets is Russian.

You groaned irritably as you buried your face into the soft pillows on your bed. Your body felt like it was on fire and your belly ached with lust for a certain brunette.

You were in heat again for the umpteenth time in your life and as usual, it was bad timing. Today, you were supposed to meet the God of Thunder and the archer, but all you wanted to do was stay in your room and away from everyone. You heard a knock on your door and then a voice belonging to Natasha.

“Hey, Y/N. Thor and Clint are going to be here under an hour, so get yourself ready.”

You banged your head into your pillow and groaned again. Things were not looking good.

About 45 minutes later, you walked into the main living room to find everyone chatting with one another. You were upset that your cold shower did nothing to relieve your misery. You scowled darkly as you walked towards the group.

Bucky and Steve looked up from their conversation when they noticed you had walked into the room. The two men began to frown when they saw the dark look on your face. They then wondered why you stopped suddenly as you stared Bucky down.

You clenched your jaw when you caught a whiff of Bucky’s scent. You had half the mind to purr, but you kept yourself in check. You eyed the spot next to Bucky on the couch, knowing full well that he was saving you a seat. You wanted to sit next to him badly, but if you did, you were almost certain that you would jump his bones. With a heavy heart, you gave the two super soldiers a stiff nod and walked towards the windows. 

Bucky furrowed his brows, feeling somewhat hurt by your strange behavior. Your relationship with each other seemed to be going smoothly so far, so what brought this on? Did he do something wrong?

After seeing what happened, Natasha walked over to see if you were alright.

“You alright there, Y/N?”

Your glare softened and you let out a small chuff.

“Yes, I am.”

“Are you sure? You don’t look like it.”

You turned to look at Natasha and bit your bottom lip. You never had someone to talk to about your little problem. You didn’t exactly have female friends at HYDRA. You certainly didn’t want to talk to Bucky about being in heat. That would be too embarrassing. It probably wouldn’t hurt to tell her about your current dilemma.

You glanced in Bucky’s direction, only to find him and Steve watching the both of you. You began to speak in Russian just in case someone else heard your conversation.

<“Well…I do have a problem.”>

<“What is it?”>

Your face began to feel hot as you began to explain.

<“I’m in heat.”>

Natasha narrowed her eyes, slightly confused by what you meant. Her eyes then widened slightly when she realized your problem. When she had read HYDRA’s files on you, she knew you had snow leopard characteristics, but was unaware that this was one of them.

<“I see. I take it that being around Bucky isn’t helping?”>

<“No, it isn’t. I don’t know what to do. I’m too embarrassed to tell him and it’ll look bad if I try to avoid him.”>

<“You can lie and say that you’re on your period.”>

You nodded, <“That’s true. Being in heat is about the same length.”>

Natasha gave you a warm smile, <“I have you covered if they ask too many questions.”>

You returned the smile, feeling happy that Natasha was there for you. It was nice to have a female friend to confide in.

After speaking with Natasha, you heard a small “ding” and the sound of footsteps heading towards the living room. You saw two men step into view as the rest of the group headed over to greet them. Both you and the red-headed assassin walked over to meet the two strangers.

Natasha began to introduce you to her comrades.

“Y/N, this is my partner Clint. We both worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

The archer nodded his head in your direction with a pleasant grin on his face, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Next, you were introduced to the muscular blond. He looked as if he was sculpted from marble itself. His stature was quite intimidating, leaving you a bit nervous.

“This is Thor, the Norse god of thunder.”

The god took one of your hands in his large one and placed a gentle kiss on the back. Your nervousness quickly disappeared after his sweet gesture.

“I’m honored to meet you, Lady Y/N. I have heard that both you and your comrade are quite formidable in combat.”

Feeling slightly jealous as well as hurt by your previous behavior, Bucky crossed his arms and corrected Thor.

“You mean boyfriend.”

Awkward silence filled the room as you stared at Bucky in shock. You were not expecting that one bit. There was only one thought that came to mind after his display of assertiveness.

_‘Well, damn. That was actually fucking sexy.’_

Not bothered by the correction, Thor smiled, “My apologies, Son of Barnes. I was not clear on your relationship with Lady Y/N.”

Before things grew too uncomfortable, Tony quickly interrupted.

“So, ladies and gentlemen. Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

~~~~~~

The nine of you found yourselves in a conference room in the tower. Apparently, HYDRA agents were spotted in the city, most likely looking for both Bucky and you. It was necessary to discuss the next course of action.

You were still feeling anxious, so you stood by Natasha, hoping to put some distance between Bucky and yourself. This of course, did not go unnoticed by both Bucky and Steve.

Bucky was feeling rather annoyed. You were perfectly fine yesterday and now you were avoiding him. He needed to find out what was bothering you.

Steve felt bad for Bucky, but he was also concerned about you as well.

“Don’t worry, Buck. I’m sure she’ll talk to you soon.”

Bucky frowned, “I hope so.”

After the chatter died down, Tony began to speak.

“As we all know, HYDRA has been searching for both Bucky and Y/N. We spotted two groups of agents located around the city. It’s a high possibility that they know you’re both hiding in the tower. We believe that they plan on using you both as weapons again.”

As Tony continued to speak, you couldn’t help but rest your gaze on Bucky’s form. His black tank top clung to his torso like a second skin, accentuating his taut muscles. You licked your lips as your cat-like eyes continued to trail down his body. He had on baggy gray sweats with black combat boots which hid his muscular thighs and well-defined calves. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail as locks of hair framed his face. God, you wanted to tug his hair and do sinful things to him.

“So, what’s the plan?” Clint asked, snapping you out of your dirty thoughts.

It was Steve’s turn to talk, “We’ll split into two groups and take them out when they’re least expecting it. Right now, they think we are unaware of their location. We’ll head out tomorrow and take care of them.”

You were feeling rather excited about kicking some ass tomorrow. Finally, Bucky and you had your chance of getting back at HYDRA.

“If we’re going to do this, I’m going to need some guns.”

Steve sighed. He wasn’t sure how you were going to take this, especially since you were pissed earlier.

“You and Bucky will stay here in the tower.”

Your jaw dropped and you immediately felt your blood boil. Why couldn’t the two of you go? Before you could say anything, Bucky beat you to the punch.

“Why do we have to stay here? We know how to handle ourselves around them. That’s all we’ve ever done around those bastards!”

Steve went on to explain himself, “Buck, I know you both are angry, but we feel that you guys will be safer here. It’s too risky to have you and Y/N come with us. They’re after you both and the two of you have already gone through enough.”

Not wanting to hear anymore of want he had to say, you growled as you started to head towards the door of the conference room.

“Screw this. This is such bullshit.”

You headed towards the elevator. You really wished you had stayed in your bed today. You weren’t even in a good mood to begin with. Now, you have to deal with being stuck in the tower alone with Bucky while everyone else was going to fight HYDRA. There goes your chance for revenge as well as keeping your mind off your newly declared “boyfriend.”

Fuming, you stepped into the elevator as thoughts raced through your head. As the doors of the elevator began to close, you failed to notice ex-Winter Soldier heading towards the elevator.

Once you reached your room, you locked the door behind you, not wanting anyone to barge in. You threw yourself onto the bed and wrapped your rosette-covered arms around a pillow. You just wanted to sleep and forget about everything.

As you sulked in your bed, you heard loud banging on your door. You growled loudly, growing more aggravated with each second.

“Go away!”

<“Let me in!”>

You froze at the sound of Bucky’s voice. You became slightly worried, knowing full well he was capable of ripping your door off its hinges. You knew he was pissed with your behavior as well as not being able to head out tomorrow.

<“Bucky, I just want to sleep.”>

<“Y/N, why have you been avoiding me?”>

You frowned, wanting to end the conversation, <“I’m not avoiding you…I’m just not feeling well.”>

<“You know that’s not true. We aren’t even capable of getting sick. Why are you lying to me?”>

You decided to use the excuse that Natasha thought of.

<“I’m having my period. Can I sleep now, Bucky?”>

You heard a small thump, not realizing that Bucky had rested his forehead on your locked door. After hearing an annoyed sigh, what Bucky said next made your heart break a little.

<“Whatever.”>

As you heard Bucky leave the door, you felt salty tears sting your eyes. Why couldn’t you just tell him what was wrong?

_‘Fuck my life.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I needed a little conflict in my life. I do feel sorry for the reader and Bucky though. 
> 
> Also, I had used the word chuff in the story. Chuffing is a sound that snow leopards and tigers make. Here's a video of a snow leopard chuffing. The video will start at :29 where the chuffing is. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cCDqbiGvoQ#t=29


	9. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what y'all? You guys finally got your smut in this chapter. I hope you like it. ^_~
> 
> I also think this song goes with perfectly with the scene between the reader and Bucky.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_aMvIDIzSo
> 
> *Speech in angle brackets is Russian.

The late afternoon sunrays caressed your skin as you sat on the large windowsill in your room. It probably wasn’t a good idea to sit there, seeing that you were feeling hot by the effects of heat. You didn’t care though. Your mind was somewhere else.

You were upset that Bucky and you couldn’t head out and fight HYDRA with the rest of the group. You understood that Steve was being protective, especially since the three of you were recently reunited. Still, it hurt not being able to fight the very people who took away decades of Bucky’s and your life.

_‘We’d probably be old and married with tons of kids and grandkids.’_

You frowned at your thoughts, forgetting for a minute that you couldn’t have children. Zola took that away from you as well.

As you continued to stare icily at the city below, you heard a small knock at your door. You were praying to God that it wasn’t Steve or Bucky. You weren’t in the mood to explain your behavior.

“Who is it?”

A velvety female voice came from the door, “It’s me.”

With a reluctant sigh, you got up and opened the door. Stepping aside, you let Natasha walk in as you closed the door behind you.

Dressed up in her black catsuit, she sat on your messy bed. You went over to the bed and sat next to her.

“How’re you holding up?”

With a small shrug, you replied, “I’m not sure. I mean, I’m still pretty pissed about not going. I’m also worried about Bucky. He’s upset that I’m avoiding him.”

“Did you tell him that you were on your period?”

“I did, but he didn’t buy it.” You shook your head sadly, “I’m such a shitty person.”

Natasha gave you a small smile and pulled you into a side hug.

“I know it’s embarrassing, but you should probably tell him. You guys are still in the process of repairing your relationship with each other. Don’t let that ruin it.”

“I guess so…”

“Good. Now come see us off.”

Natasha gave you a small squeeze before standing up. You got up as well and followed the red-headed assassin to where the group was meeting.

When you arrived at the meeting area, you saw that everyone was suited up and ready to go, save for Bucky and you. You felt slightly envious, but what could you do?

As you watched Natasha walk over to the rest of the group, you saw Bucky leaning against a nearby wall. You felt his eyes on you and a slight shiver crawled up your spine as you did everything in your power not to look at him.

_‘Don’t make eye contact. You will jump his bones if you do.’_

The ex-Winter Soldier was about to walk towards you when Natasha grabbed his arm gently. He gave her a small glare, annoyed that he had been stopped.

“Barnes, it’s alright. She’ll talk to you eventually about what’s going on. Just give her some time.”

Bucky frowned deeply, now confused about what was happening. Why were you so quick to confide in Natasha? Bucky’s thoughts was interrupted when he heard Steve’s voice.

“Bucky, Y/N. We’re heading out now. Hopefully we’ll be back before the night is over. If not, don’t be alarmed.”

Feeling stubborn, you said nothing, yet you nodded in his direction. Bucky and you watched as the group headed down the hallway and into the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, you quickly walked out of the room in hopes of putting some distance between you and the brunette.

Before you could get any further, you felt a warm hand grab your wrist from behind. The position felt almost familiar, as if the two of you have done this before.

Exhaling shakily, you turned around to see Bucky looking upset. You wanted so badly to hug him and some more. No, you had to keep yourself in check.

<“Tell me what’s going on, Y/N.”>

<“I told you I wasn’t feeling great, Bucky. I’m on the rag.”>

<“That doesn’t mean you have to avoid me. There’s something you’re not telling me.”>

You grew more nervous. You wanted to tell him, but you were ashamed of your uncontrollable urge to mate.

<“But, Bucky…”>

<“Y/N, I love you.”>

Your eyes widened at his words. You knew you both loved each other, but it was truly something else to hear it from his own mouth. You listened as he continued to speak.

<“I need you to tell me what’s wrong so I can help you. We’ve already been through a lot together. Decades of crap. Nothing that you say is going to scare me off.”>

Wanting to give Bucky and yourself a peace of mind, you decided to tell him about your problem. With a deep breathe, you began to talk.

<“As you know, when Zola bonded the snow leopard’s DNA to mine, I took on several characteristics. Apparently, being in heat was one of them.”>

Bucky eyes softened at the new information, but remained quiet.

<“So, every few months, I have this uncontrollable urge to mate. Zola tried to alter that aspect of the DNA, but he was unsuccessful. So, he decided to sterilize me like an animal to prevent me from having children, just in case I couldn’t control myself. This is why I’ve been avoiding you.”>

Bucky placed a metal hand on your cheek as he stroked it with his thumb.

<“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner, doll?”>

You quickly noticed the new nickname that he had for you, but choose to concentrate on the current topic.

<“I thought you would be disgusted with me.”>

Bucky smiled. He never wanted you to feel that way.

<“I could never be disgusted with you. I love you too much.”>

You heart skipped hearing him say those words again, <“I love you too, Bucky.”>

Suddenly a thought popped into Bucky’s head. You grew confused when a devilish smirk grew on his face.

<“So, that time we were in the shower room and we had those marks all over our bodies…”>

Thank goodness for having dark skin because you were sure that you would’ve looked like a tomato. You gave a cat-like whine, feeling both embarrassed and turned on.

He was not helping your current predicament by bringing up _that_ memory.

Stepping closer and wrapping his human arm around your waist, he moved his lips towards yours. You licked your lips as he stared at you with half-lidded eyes.

<“Maybe, we can reenact some of those activities…”>

That was it. You were going to screw him senseless.

You grabbed the front of his shirt as you crashed your lips onto his. Bucky responded back, just as eager to feel your lips against his.

You nipped his bottom lip, wanting to taste him. He happily obliged, letting your tongue slide into his hot mouth as he groaned in satisfaction. He slide his arms down your sides and around to cup your ass. He gave it a small squeeze before hoisting you up around his hips. You wrapped your arms and legs around him as he headed towards the elevator.

Not skipping a beat, you felt your back hit the wall of the elevator as you pulled your head back slightly to suck on his bottom lip. You then began to pepper his jaw and neck with kisses. You didn’t even care when J.A.R.V.I.S. began to speak.

“Ahem, uh, good evening, Mr. Barnes and Ms. L/N. Which floor would you like to visit?”

Bucky seemed to have a difficult time responding, “T-The 83rd fl-FUCK!”

You had bit down on the soft skin between his neck and shoulder, only to suck on it gently. You purred loudly when you felt him grind his erection between your legs.

When the elevator reached its destination, Bucky carried you towards your bedroom. After entering and locking the door behind him, he placed you onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his well-defined torso. He watched you as you drank in his form. He wanted you so badly.

<“Come here.”>

Heeding your command, Bucky crawled over your body until your faces were inches from each other. You then wrapped your legs around his hips and flipped him onto his back. As Bucky placed his hands on both of your thighs, you removed your shirt and bra and tossed them onto the floor.

Bucky slid his hands up your torso as you shivered at the contact. The feeling of both warm and cold hands roaming your torso made your grow wetter. You wanted to fuck him badly, but you wanted to enjoy these moments first.

As he cupped and kneaded your breasts, you rocked your hips against his, causing him to moan loudly. Placing one arm behind him, he pushed himself into a sitting position. He then took one of your taut, brown nubs into his mouth and sucked on it gingerly as he pinched the other. You let out a contented sigh as you pulled off the band holding his ponytail together. You felt some of his locks tickle your chest as you ran your hands through his wild hair.

Pulling away with a pop, he gave you a smoldering look and you bit your lip. You decided you wanted to take control.

<“Let me make you feel good.”>

You pushed him back onto the bed and moved lower towards his crotch. You loosened the strings on his sweats and slid it off along with his boxers. You took his cock into your hands and gave it a few pumps before placing long licks up his shaft. Bucky clenched his jaw and grabbed at the bed sheets as he held back a moan. You weren’t going to have his silence.

You place kitten licks on the tip of his cock before taking it into your mouth. He hissed lowly as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked him slowly. One of your hands continued to pump him as the other played with his balls.

<“Doll, stop teasing me…”>

His cock twitched slightly in your mouth and you pulled away, not wanting him to come yet. You removed the rest of your clothing and straddled his hips once more. Cobalt eyes watched as you grabbed his cock and placed it near your entrance. You closed your eyes and you both moaned as you felt him slide into your wet pussy. Bucky grabbed your hips as you placed your hands on his chest and began to ride him slowly. You took your time, not wanting to rush this intimate moment.

Bucky was entranced with the way you rode him. Your hips rocked and grinded against his as if you were dancing for him. Your curly white hair pooled around your shoulders as your rich brown skin was coated in a sheen of sweat. As the lights from the skyscrapers poured into the room, your body appeared to shimmer from the perspiration.

You were breathtaking.

As Bucky continued to thrust his hard cock into your dripping slit, you too were admiring his appearance. His hair was damp from sweat as his eyes roamed your body. His muscles rippled at every breath and thrust as his hands clenched at your hips tighter. You thought his creamy skin was such a beautiful contrast against your darker one.

Everything about him was beautiful.

Once again, Bucky sat up, closing the space between you both with a passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he began to slam you harder onto his cock. You pulled away from the kiss, crying out loudly as Bucky continued to fuck you roughly. He buried his face between your bouncing breasts as he felt himself coming closing to the edge.

You felt tears pricking at the corner of your eyes as you bounced on top of your lover’s cock. You knew you weren’t going to last any longer.

_‘How can this feel so damn good?’_

After a few more thrusts from your lover, you screamed as your walls collapsed around his cock. Bucky groaned into your chest, grinding his hips as he felt your pussy milk his cock for all its worth.

You both sat there for several minutes, breathing heavily against each other. You both were exhausted, but very satisfied.

Bucky lifted up his head and stared into your olive orbs. He couldn’t help but smirk at your tired face. You were too cute.

<“Do you feel better, doll?”>

<“Much better, but this is going to last several days.”>

He placed a chaste kiss on your lips and pulled back as he stroked your cheek with his human hand. You gasped sharply, when you felt him buck into your hips. His cock was beginning to harden again.

<“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of that.”>


	10. Don't Get Too Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write the next chapter so damn bad, but I got responsibilitessss. Anyway, I have important stuff for y'all. 
> 
> For next three weeks, I have major assignments due. What I’m going to try and do is get all those assignments completed this week so I can be free for the rest of the semester. I’ll be able to relax that way and write more chapters and fics. Thank you all for being supportive. Love you guys!
> 
> *Speech in angle brackets is Russian.

The sounds of the busy city below woke you out of your slumber. Squinting your eyes, you moved slightly to check the alarm clock on the nightstand, but stopped when a metal arm tightened around your torso. You felt soft kisses being placed along your neck and shoulder as you held back a shudder. You twisted around to face your lover and gave him a bright smile. Seeing your happy face, Bucky gave back one of his own.

<“Morning, doll.”>

<“Morning, Bucky. You sleep well?”>

The brunette sat up slightly, resting his head on top of his human hand as he used his metal hand to play with your snowy locks.

<“After all we did last night, I did.”>

You blushed, recalling all the sinful things you did with each other the night before. You knew the next few days were going to be filled with those activities. You were getting turned on just thinking about it.

Looking at his soft pink lips, you purred slightly, <“We should stay some more in bed. I did enjoy those things you did with your mouth.”>

The ex-Winter Soldier smirked before pulling you in for a kiss. You both were going to be busy for the next hour.

~~~~~~

After getting yourselves together for the day, Bucky and you headed towards the large kitchen where the group was already eating and talking. The smell of food floated throughout the room, making you excited to eat the first meal of the day. You couldn’t wait to pile up your plate with food. 

As the two of you placed food on your plates, you realized that the kitchen had become noticeably quiet. Tony and Clint were snickering like a bunch of fools and Natasha and Sam were smirking. On the other hand, Steve had a small smile on his face, Thor was preoccupied with his food, and Bruce was just shaking his head.

Both Bucky and you made your way towards the table and sat with the group. You were curious as to why they were behaving that way. You also noticed some yellow folders on the table next to Natasha.

“It’s Frozen Pop 2 and Cheetara,” Tony spoke. “Happy you both could join us.”

Ignoring the nicknames, Bucky wanted to know what was so funny.

“You guys, okay?”

“Yeah, we’re swell, although it seems like you both had fun yesterday.”

Clint piped in, “Don’t forget earlier this morning too.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes in annoyance as your eyes widened in embarrassment.

_‘Shit shit shit! Was I too loud this morning? And how the hell did they know about last night?!’_

As if reading your mind, Tony spoke, “Lemme give you guys a tip. Elevators in the tower are a no-no. They have cameras.”

Clint couldn’t stop laughing as Tony kept the cocky smirk on his face. You covered your face with your hand as Bucky resisted the urge not to punch someone.

Natasha shook her head, “You’re such a pervert, Stark.”

Pretending to be hurt, Tony gasped, “Natasha, we both know that isn’t true. None of this was _my_ fault.”

Sam interrupted, slightly laughing himself, “Alright guys. You’ve had your fun. Let’s tell them how the mission went.”

You looked up, happy that Sam changed the subject.

“Finally.”

Steve spoke, “As you already know, we split into two groups. Tony, Clint, and Bruce were able to take out the first team and find which faction of HYDRA they were from. Tony also located the group’s headquarters, which is in Western New York.”

Looking at Steve and Sam, you noticed small cuts on their faces and arms. Natasha and Thor had none from what you could see.

“And the second?”

“The second group was a little more difficult to deal with. Apparently, they were expecting us, but eventually we handled them.” Now frowning, Steve continued, “The group was also from Western New York, but there were some agents from the D.C. faction. After the Project Insight incident, the remaining D.C. agents joined up with them.”

You sighed, irritated that HYDRA kept on growing. Destroy one faction, another one grows. They were like a bunch of roaches.

Passing Bucky and you the folders next to her, Natasha spoke up next.

“As we predicted, HYDRA still plans on using you both as weapons. But there’s more.”

Bucky and you looked up from browsing through the folders. Bucky didn’t like the red-head’s tone. It made him feel uncomfortable.

“What is it?”

Natasha looked between the two of you. She didn’t want to give you both the bad news, but knew she had to.

“According to those files, Pierce had planned for more experiments to be done on you both. He wanted to expand both of your abilities to make you more efficient weapons.”

You growled angrily. The man was dead, yet he still made you want to rip his face off.

Both Bucky and you flipped through the files until you came across the experiments that she had mentioned. Reading what they had planned for you made you sick to your stomach. You didn’t even want to know what they had planned for Bucky. You placed the files down and pushed your plate away from you. You weren’t in the mood to eat anymore.

“We’ll discuss what we plan to do next after we’re done eating,” Tony said. “We plan on going after them again.”

~~~~~~

Later that evening, everyone and yourself was in the living room chatting and having drinks. Everyone thought it would be a good idea to take their minds off the next mission. You were sitting on the couch with Natasha and Sam talking about music. Bucky was at the bar with Steve and Tony, discussing something unknown to you as Clint and Thor were having a drinking contest. Bruce was reading the paper, occasionally glancing at the two men goofing off. 

“So, what songs do you guys suggest? Apparently, Tony said I have to update my musical tastes,” you asked as you took a sip of your vodka.

Sam spoke, “Hmmm, I suggested some Marvin Gaye to Steve. You might like him. You can also check out Stevie Wonder.”

Nodding your head in approval, you turned to Natasha, “Alright, sounds good to me. How about you, Nat?”

Reaching into her jeans pocket, she pulled out a purple object with headphones attached to it and handed it to you. Puzzled, you look at the strange object. You had seen it before, but you didn’t know what it was.

“That’s an iPod. You can download music onto it and listen to it. I have some songs on it already.”

Sam raised his eyebrows at Natasha, “Oh, I see how it is. Trying to one-up me.”

Smirking the red-headed assassin replied, “Nothing personal.”

Laughing at the friendly banter you spoke, “Thanks guys. I appreciate the suggestions. You have to teach me how to use this though. Computers, televisions, and radios I get, but not this.”

As Sam and Natasha moved onto another topic, you looked towards the bar to see Steve and Bucky watching you as they spoke. Tony on the other hand was on his phone. Smiling, you waved at the two males, which they both returned. Your smile began to fade when you heard a strange whooshing noise. You tilted your head in confusion and turned around towards Natasha and Sam.

“Do you guys hear that sound? It sounds like a helicopter.”

Sam and Natasha, listened for a moment and shook their heads.

“I don’t hear anything,” Sam replied.

Natasha spoke nonchalantly as she drank some of her beer.

“It’s probably nothing, Y/N. A lot of helicopters pass by.”

You stood up, becoming more concerned as the sound grew louder.

Bucky and Steve, who were still watching you, noticed your unease. They then heard the loud noise and turned towards the windows along with the rest of the group.

Clint’s voice was the next thing you heard, “Shit! Everyone duck!”

A stream of bullets shattered the glass of the windows as everyone ducked and hid behind anything that could protect them. HYDRA had found Bucky and you.

As the helicopter continued to fire into the living room, Tony began to call for his suit as Thor’s hammer flew from the other side of the room. They were the only two armed with something as everyone continued to hide. You grew increasingly alarmed when you heard a large roar echo throughout the floor.

“What the fuck was that noise?!”

Natasha remained calm, knowing exactly who made that sound.

“That was Bruce.”

Sam and you looked at her incredibly. Several nights ago, you learned from Natasha that Bruce was involved in an accident a long time ago, but you never knew how it affected him. You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard a large crash outside of the window, along with the sound of the helicopter going down. Everyone got up quickly and ran towards the edge of the building floor, peering out at the falling helicopter.

The city lights illuminated the darkness and you gasped when you saw a massive, green figure destroying the helicopter. You were left speechless.

Not believing what their eyes were seeing, Bucky and Sam spoke in astonishment.

“Holy crap.”

When the helicopter crashed into the streets below, Thor began spinning his hammer and jumped off the edge of the building. As he flew towards Bruce and the fallen helicopter, Tony turned to the rest of the group, his suit closing around him.

“Guys, get ready. Natasha, contact the NYPD and anyone else that can help us. There might be injured people or worse. We need to get the citizens away from here.”

As Tony flew off, everyone went to grab any weapons or equipment that they had in their rooms. The rest of the equipment was located on a lower floor.

You heard Steve shout from the hallway, “Agents are coming up! They must have bypassed the security system in the tower!”

You quickly placed your gun holster around your hip and placed a gun into each holder. You ran back out into the hallway and was joined by the rest of the group. You turned to Bucky, who was looking at you in concern. Neither of you were planning to give up your newly found freedom. You’d both die before that happened.

<“I won’t let them take us back,”> Bucky whispered quietly.

<“Neither will I,”> you replied, determined to protect him as well.

Aiming your weapons at the elevator door, everyone prepared themselves for a long and bloody fight. You were thrilled to kick some ass again. You smirked as a thought ran through your head.

_‘Get ready to get your asses handed to you.’_


	11. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally managed to get this new chapter up. It has been a rough couple of weeks, but I'm free for the semester. I should be able to update more frequently now.
> 
> *Speech in angle brackets is Russian.

After fighting for several minutes, you grabbed the last HYDRA agent by the back of his head and swiftly slammed his face into the nearby wall. He fell to the ground unconscious, among the piles of dead or unconscious enemies.

Bucky, you, and the rest of your group quickly made your way into the elevator. The elevator headed straight down to the main floor since there wasn’t enough time to grab more equipment from one of the building’s floors.

When the elevator finally arrived on the main floor, your group ran quickly through the lobby doors and into the night air.

Scraps of metal lined the streets and sidewalks as people screamed and ran in all directions. The destroyed helicopter lay in a crushed heap as it was engulfed in flames and smoke. Police officers, firefighters, and medics were already on the scene, checking for those who were injured or needed help.

Amidst the confusion, your group spotted Tony, Thor, and the Hulk. As you all made your way over to the group, you spotted a young boy crying against a building wall. He was alone and he looked panicked. You broke away from the group and walked over to the child. You faintly heard Bucky calling after you.

“Um, hey there little guy. Where are your parents?”

The boy, seeing your strange appearance, shrunk away from you.

“P-Please don’t hurt me. I want my mommy and daddy.”

You felt slightly hurt. You never really cared about how you looked to others, but seeing how the child reacted bothered you. Regardless, you gave him a small smile.

“I promise I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to help you find your family.”

The screeching of wheels alerted you and you spun around to see several black vans in the middle of the street. HYDRA agents quickly stepped out of the vehicles and started to fire at you and your group. You picked up the child and ran towards a nearby subway entrance, quickly making your way down the stairs. You were pushed and shoved in all directions as frightened citizens ran further into the subway for protection.

You made your way over to a small clothing shop in the subway as the child clung to you nervously. You went behind a counter top where a cash register sat and placed the boy down.

“Stay here. I need to help my friends fight those bad people.”

The child, now a sobbing mess, held your clothing tighter.

“Don’t go! I’m scared!”

Trying your best to calm the boy, you ruffled his hair gently and smiled.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise I’ll come back for you and help you to find your parents.”

The child held out his pinky, “P-Pinky swear!”

You nodded your head and wrapped your pinky around his small one.

“I swear.”

You left the child behind the register and found a long wooden stick that was used to hang up clothing. You needed to conserve any bullets that you had in your guns since you weren’t able to reload your weapon at the tower. You also extended your fangs and claws as your face grew distorted.

You walked back out into the subway to see three HYDRA agents aiming their guns in your direction.

“Don’t move another inch, bitch!” yelled one of the HYDRA agents.

Your eyes narrowed dangerously as your bared your teeth. You were going to fuck them up.

A deafening roar echoed near the subway entrance, followed by a loud explosion above. The ground shook slightly as dust fell from the ceiling. Perplexed, the agents looked up and you saw your opening.

You charged towards the agent on the right and swung the wooden stick into the side of his face. As he was thrown to the side by the force, the agent who was next to you turned to shoot. You dropped the stick and snatched the gun from him before he could pull the trigger. You then bashed the butt into his throat, causing him to choke. You grabbed him and used him as a shield as the last man began to fire at you. Once the man finished his rounds, you dropped the dead man you were holding and pointed his gun. Firing two rounds into the last man’s chest, he fell down.

Sighing in relief, you turned around to head back to the shop, only to cry out when you felt a searing pain in your left shoulder. The first man that you hit, stood up shakily with his gun pointed. He was still dizzy from the hit.

Snarling angrily as you felt the back of your shirt grow wet, you lifted your gun and fired several shots that finally took him down.

“Bitch.”

~~~~~~

Back at the tower, Bucky was panicking. He hadn’t seen you since you went over to that kid. He prayed that HYDRA didn’t get to you. It would devastate him. Natasha and Clint were in the room with him as they used some of Stark’s computers, trying to trace where some remaining agents had fled. Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Sam were still on the streets helping out the local law enforcement, medics, and citizens.

As the ex-Winter Soldier stood there nervously, he heard a small “ding” from the elevator outside the doorway. He ran outside to see who it was.

“Y/N!”

You were being escorted by Sam, who looked concerned about the wound in your shoulder. Bucky was shocked to see you hurt, but was more caught off guard when he saw the little boy holding your hand next to you.

“Sam, can you take Cole and get him something to eat? We’ll look for his parents after I get fixed up.”

Sam nodded and took the little boy with him. You watched as Cole looked back at you with sad eyes.

Bucky brought you into the room where Natasha and Clint were. Clint, seeing you injured, quickly left to retrieve medical supplies for your wound.

Bucky frowned, seeing how soaked your shirt was from your blood.

<“Where the fuck were you?! I thought they took you too!”>

You winced as you sat down in a chair. Clint came back into the room with a medical kit and some tools. He placed them down on the table next to you and used a scissor to cut away your shirt.

“When they started shooting, I didn’t want the kid to get hurt. So, I took him down into the subway. I fought some agents there and got shot.”

You hissed when Clint wiped around the wound.

“The bullet is pretty deep, but I think I can get it out,” Clint spoke as he picked up tweezers.

You nodded to Clint and then looked at Bucky.

“Why did you say you thought they took me _too_?”

Bucky clenched his jaw and Clint sighed quietly.

“They took Steve.”


	12. Nothing Like the Smell of Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Christmas or at least enjoying the holidays! Enjoy the next chapter!

The next day was slightly calmer after HYDRA’s attacks. After managing to restore some peace to the city, the day was spent planning out the Captain’s rescue.

You felt guilty. If Bucky and you stayed in D.C., this would have never happened to Steve. He had gone through so much for the both of you and now he was captured. You were also worried about the child that you had brought to the tower. You wanted to find his parents and reunite them with their son. There was so much happening, you actually forgot that you were in heat at the moment.

Seeing your frown, Bucky rubbed his human hand along your back, careful to avoid your bandaged shoulder. You looked at him with cat-like eyes and gave him a small, sad smile. Bucky returned your smile and you both looked towards Natasha who was speaking.

“Last night, Clint and I were able to track where the remaining agents took Steve. It looks like they took him to their headquarters in Western New York. Wyoming County to be exact.”

Clint pulled up a video on Tony’s conference screen, “We also received a video from them this morning. Honestly, it’s not looking good, guys.”

Once Clint started the video, an unfamiliar woman appeared on the screen. The lights in the background were somewhat bright, causing her platinum blonde hair and pale skin to look white. Her hair covered the right side of her face as a devilish smirk played upon her lips. The thing that unsettled you the most about her appearance was the golden eye that peered into the camera.

It was animalistic, like yours.

“Hello Avengers. I heard you were harboring some of our precious weapons, but you’re being quite stubborn about handing them over. I’ve also heard that they’ve been misbehaving, killing a few of our agents in last night’s attack.”

You rolled your eyes, annoyed at being called a weapon. You weren’t an object to be controlled. Your eyes quickly narrowed when you heard a small commotion happening behind the mysterious woman.

“But, that shouldn’t be a problem anymore. As you already know, we have your ally. I must say, he makes a great play thing.”

Moving away from the camera, the woman revealed the Captain strapped to a metal chair, similar to the one’s Bucky and you were placed into for wiping. You felt your heart drop as you stared helplessly at the screen. His shirt was slightly torn from several claw marks along his torso while his face sported small bruises and scratches.

Bucky was absolutely pissed. It was as if he was reliving the same nightmare from a different view. He was hoping that they hadn’t wiped Steve during his capture.

“You have exactly 48 hours to bring us the Winter Soldier and Zola’s Pet. If not, we can just wipe your friend’s mind until he’s a drooling mess. Or maybe, break him and make him into another weapon. Your choice.”

The woman caressed Steve’s cheek with the back of her hand. He grimaced, turning his face away. He then began to yell.

“Don’t bring Bucky and Y/N! Don’t listen t-”

The video went black and the room was silent. You weren’t sure what to make of the woman, but you knew one thing was for certain.

You weren’t going to let Steve suffer like Bucky and you did.

“We’re coming with you.”

“We can’t do that, Y/N. You already know that. We can’t afford to let Bucky and you get captured. Plus, you need time to recover from your wound,” Tony spoke.

You slammed your right hand angrily upon the conference table, not caring if the force shook your wounded left shoulder.

“I’m not backing down! Not this time. Steve lost the both of us to HYDRA before. We’re not going to let him go through the same shit. This is our mess and we will handle it with you whether you want us to or not.”

“We know these people better than any of you. They will not hesitate in their threats towards Steve. We’re going,” Bucky added, crossing his arms.

Bruce sighed, “I don’t think we’re going to be able to talk them out of it.”

~~~~~~

After much discussion, plans were made and ready to be placed into motion. As everyone filed out of the room to prepare for the mission, you caught up with Sam.

“Hey, Sam. Sorry I couldn’t help you and Bucky with Cole last night.”

“It’s alright. I know you weren’t doing too well with that wound,” Sam smiled.

“Yeah, it still hurts, but it’s better than yesterday. So, did you manage to find anything?”

The smile on Sam’s face dropped, causing you to frown and bite your lip.

“They were among the few people who were shot during the fight. They didn’t make it.”

You felt your eyes water a bit. You just dealt with seeing Steve injured and were hoping for some good news. Now, hearing that Cole had lost his parents was hurtful. 

“Does he know yet?”

Sam shook his head, “No, not yet. I was heading to his room to see if he was awake. He was exhausted after last night.”

“Does he have any other family?”

“He has a grandmother living in the Bronx. He can stay with her.”

“Good. I guess I should tell him.”

Sam placed his hand on your right shoulder, “Are you sure? You’re still going through a lot. You shouldn’t have to carry this burden alone.”

You covered his hand with your own, “I know you have my back, but I think Cole should hear it from me. I promised him that I would look for them.”

“Alright. You know where to find me if you need me.”

After giving him a small nod, you headed towards Cole’s room. The door was opened and you could see him playing with some toys, probably from Tony. When Cole had noticed you standing at the doorway, he grinned ecstatically and ran towards you. His little arms wound around your legs as he pressed his cheek against your thigh.

It was so strange to have a child, who was initially scared of you, be so affectionate towards you now. With a small smile, you gently ran your hand through his short hair.

You didn’t want to break the kid’s heart, but he needed to know.


	13. Saving Captain Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe we are getting slightly closer to the end of this trilogy. I also feel bad because I feel like I didn't have Thor do or say much. Anywho, enjoy!
> 
> *Speech in angle brackets is Russian.

The following day, you said a tearful goodbye to Cole as he was taken to his grandmother’s home. You were sad to see him go, but you knew that he would be safer away from the tower. It was painful, knowing that the young boy wouldn’t be returning home to his parents. You had spent the previous night comforting him as he wailed loudly at the loss of his parents.

The day flew by quickly and evening arrived. Bucky, you, and the rest of group found yourselves gearing up for yet another fight. You felt anxious, having to go back into HYDRA territory, but it wouldn’t stop you from saving Steve.

<“How are you feeling?”> Bucky asked as he placed his gloves on.

You sighed heavily. There was a lot plaguing your mind.

<“Honestly, I feel like crap. Our best friend is being held by HYDRA, my shoulder aches, and I made Cole cry.”>

<“We’ll get Steve back, doll. After that, I’ll help you sort things out.”>

You offered him a small smile, <“I love you.”>

He couldn’t help but return it. Your smiles always made him happy.

<“Love you too.”>

~~~~~~

The plane soared through the night skies as you headed towards a location close to the headquarters. Since S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded, Tony contacted his friend Rhodey and was able to borrow a military plane for the mission.

Thirty minutes later, the plane landed in an open field not too far from the facility. When everyone exited the plane, Natasha handed you and Bucky small earpieces.

<“Remember, we’ll be able to hear everything that’s happening and vice versa. Once you find Steve, we’ll come knocking.”>

You both nodded and put on the ear pieces which were concealed by your hair. As Bucky and you left and headed through a wooded area, everyone got into their positions. Sam and Tony took to the skies and checked the layout of the building as they looked for an entrance. Thor and Bruce hid in the wooded area as they watched over the both of you. As for Clint and Natasha, they watched the guards and took them out when necessary.

As the headquarters came into view, you took a deep breath and prepared yourself. Bucky and you looked at each other and gave a small nod, ready to face HYDRA one last time. As you both walked closer, the guards at the main entrance spotted the two of you.

“Stop where you are!”

The two of you stopped moving as four guards aimed their weapons at you both.

“Get on your knees and place your hands in the air.”

As you both listened, two guards came over and placed your hands behind your backs. As they placed restraints around your wrists, you saw a guard speaking into his headset.

“Yes, ma’am. We have them. No, they came by themselves, but our guards are checking the perimeters.”

After being pulled up roughly from the ground, you both were escorted into the large building where Steve was being held. As you walked through the headquarters, you noticed people were watching both Bucky and you. Many of them had known about HYDRA’s deadly weapons, but had never seen them in person.

Feeling that you were walking slowly, a guard shoved you roughly near your wounded shoulder. You let out a small hiss, causing Bucky to grit his teeth in anger.

“Watch her shoulder, asshole!”

Another guard kicked his calf, causing the ex-assassin to fall on his knee and grunt out in pain.

“Shut your mouth, you worthless piece of shit!”

The guard pulled Bucky off the ground by his arm and shoved him forward. You both continued to walk and was taken to an upper floor where scientists were working on different experiments. Eventually, you were both brought into a bright lab room. There was a chair used for wiping in the room, but it was not empty. Like a queen on her throne, the woman from the video was found sitting in the chair. Her blonde hair covered the right side of her face like a curtain.   

“It’s an honor to finally meet the infamous Winter Soldier and the beastly Zola’s Pet.”

“That isn’t our names,” you spoke boldly.

The guard who shoved you earlier, grabbed your wounded shoulder tightly, causing you to cry out. You began to feel the wound open again as a spot of blood grew on your shirt.

“Keep your mouth shut!”

Bucky began to struggle, but the guards held him as he screamed insults at the guard for hurting you. It stopped when the woman spoke.

“Stop hurting her, you damn idiot! I do not need my damaged goods to be damaged further!”

The guard quickly stopped and offered a frightened apology. The last time someone angered her, they ended up in the hospital for several months.

Panting slightly, you looked at the woman, “Where is Steve?”

Sighing, the woman stared at you with her golden eye.

“You didn’t even ask for my name. I see they didn’t teach you manners.” She then turned to the guards, “The three of you, bring me the Captain and then return to your post.”

The guards holding Bucky, released him and left the room, leaving only one behind. The woman continued to speak.

“I am pleased that you came by yourselves. You must really be desper-.”

“Let’s cut to the chase, lady. Who are you?” Bucky interrupted, not caring about what she had to say.

“My name is Saskia Zola. Niece of Arnim Zola.”

Your eyes widened in shock as Bucky narrowed his. How could she be his niece? She looked as young as Bucky and you. The situation seemed to grow worse by every second.

“I took over my dear uncle’s work after he had died. Well…his body did, but not his mind. Anyway, I was so fascinated by his experiments, I wanted to do my part and help.” She continued as she looked at her nails, “His work is outdated today, but I have now found a way to breathe back life into his project. I plan to make you both more efficient and compliant weapons.”

As soon as she finished speaking, the guards walked into the room with a bruised and scratched Steve. They threw him on the floor near Bucky and you and left the room. You stooped down next to Steve, but couldn’t touch him due to your arms being restrained.

“Oh my God! Steve, you’re alive!”

“I told you guys not to come,” Steve replied as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He didn’t want you both to be captured again.

“That’s not going to stop us from saving your ass though,” Bucky spoke.

Saskia smirked wickedly, “See, I’m a woman of my word. Just like my uncle when he promised to keep you and the sergeant together.”

You glared at her remark. You wanted to smack her senseless.

“You wiped the both of us. We might as well have been total strangers the entire time.”

“Well, it was necessary to keep you both obedient. Just as it is necessary to use the three of you as our weapons.”

“The fuck you mean the _three_ us?” you asked. “That wasn’t a part of the deal. It was the two of us for Steve.”

Saskia stood up and walked over to you. She moved closer and waved her finger in your face.

“Ah, ah, ahhh. I simply said for you both to come or else Steve would be wiped. I never said I would release him.”

You let out an animalistic snarl and almost bite her finger, which she moved away quickly. She simply laughed at your wild behavior. Her amusement came to a halt when she heard the sounds of alarms ringing in the building.

This time Steve chuckled.

“I guess you better think again, lady.”


	14. Paying Back the Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had a bit of trouble finding motivation to write this although I had plotted the chapter out. I just didn't have the will do it these past 2 weeks, but it is finally up. 
> 
> Tomorrow, I will post the final chapter of the trilogy and start working on the side fics to go with the story. It might be about 5 or 6 oneshots. After that, I'll work on fics separate from this story line. I hope you guys will like them.

Saskia growled in anger, knowing that she was foolish to believe that Bucky and you came alone. As she began moving towards the door to see what was happening, you performed a quick sweep of your leg, causing her to fall. As the guard in the room began aiming his weapon, Bucky charged towards him, knocking the guard into the wall. As the guard fell, he pulled the trigger, causing bullets to spray into the walls and ceilings.

“Steve we need the guard’s key! These cuffs aren’t the usual!” Bucky yelled after failing to break his restraints. Steve, on the other hand, wasn’t handcuffed since there were plenty of security guarding him at the time.

Steve stumbled to his feet and headed over towards the guard. The guard attempted to stand up, but Steve swiftly landed a punch across his face, knocking the man out cold.

As Steve searched for the key, you began to stand up. Before you could move further, you felt a clawed hand grip your ankle. You then heard a menacing snarl leave Saskia’s mouth. Looking down at the woman, you gasped loudly when you saw her face. After unlocking Bucky’s restraints, the two super soldiers were alerted by your gasp and were shocked when they also saw her appearance.

The left half of Saskia’s face was normal, but the right side looked absolutely beastly. It was as if half of her face was replaced with a lion’s. Her lips curled into a fanged smirk, further distorting her face.

“We had a minor setback with our experiments, but that’s the price you pay for knowledge and power.”

Claws sunk into your ankle and you let out a painful scream. In a fit of rage, your face contorted into catlike features and you used your free leg to kick her across the face. As she released your ankle, you fell to the floor. The white floor tiles were decorated with red as blood dripped from your punctured ankle.

Bucky was making his way over to you with the key, but stopped when the lab door was kicked in. Several guards flooded in and Steve immediately jumped into action, swinging his fist into one of the guards’ face. Bucky sprinted towards you, but Saskia stood up quickly and began to attack Bucky. Bucky barely dodged a swipe from the beastly woman as he used his bionic arm to defend himself.

As Bucky and Steve fought, you tried to stand up. It was painful, but not as bad as the time Steve fractured your ankle during the fight on the helicarrier.

_‘Dammit! I need that key! I have to help them!’_

As if hearing your thoughts, Bucky quickly grabbed the blonde woman and kneed her in the gut. He then threw her roughly to the side and ran over to you. You spun your back to him so that he could reach your handcuffs and unlock them. Finally, your restraints were removed and you were now able to join the fray.

“Thanks. I got this bitch. Go help Steve.”

Not wasting anytime, Bucky charged towards the guards that were beginning to overwhelm the Captain.

Saskia stood up and glared at you. You returned the look and spoke.

“What’s the matter? Cat lost her tongue?”

She let out a snarl and charged at you. You stood your ground, knowing that there wasn’t any point in running on your injured ankle.

Saskia swung a fist towards your face, but you ducked and swiped a clawed hand across her torso. She yelped and kneed you in the jaw, sending you flying backwards. When you landed on your back, you cried out as pain radiated from your wounded shoulder. The beastly woman jumped towards you, trying to land a hit on your face once more, but you rolled out of the way. When she slammed her fist into the floor, you knocked her to the ground and quickly pinned her to the floor with your body. You balled up your hand and repeatedly slammed your fist into her disfigured face.

“HYDRA,”

**PUNCH**

“CAN GO,”

**PUNCH**

“STRAIGHT,”

**PUNCH**

“TO HELL!”

**PUNCH**

Saskia laid on the floor, bloody and dazed as you tried to catch your breath. You stood up shakily and attempted to wipe the sweat off your face, completely forgetting that her blood was on the back of your knuckles. You turned around to see the guards defeated and Bucky and Steve watching you. Your snowy hair fell in your blood streaked face, making you appear wild. Your pupils were constricted as you peered at them with pale green eyes.

You limped across the room towards the two males, both of them coming to each of your sides to help you. As the three of you walked into the hallway, you saw Natasha and Clint running towards you all.

“Seems like the three of you had your hands full,” Clint joked.

Steve gave a small smile, noticing scratches and bruises on the two assassins.

“I could say the same of you both.”

“We’re happy to have you back, Steve,” Natasha smiled. “Bucky and Y/N were pretty adamant about getting you back.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty damn stubborn,” Steve chuckled. He should’ve known that nothing would stop you both from saving him.

Bucky and you were grinning. The two of you were just happy to have your best friend back.

~~~~~~

It had been a few days since Bucky, you, and the rest of the group rescued Steve. The HYDRA headquarters in Western New York was destroyed to prevent HYDRA from regrouping there. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. was still disbanded, other government security forces stepped in and took care of the situation. Several agents were taken into custody along with Saskia. You weren’t sure what happened to her after that.

Sitting in the living room, Bucky, you, and the rest of your group found yourselves discussing the past events.

“So, pretty much Saskia was testing the new experiment on herself?” you asked as you snuggled closer to Bucky on the couch. It was great to finally get some peace after the terrible things that everyone faced.

“Yeah, apparently she admired the experiment that her uncle did on you. She wanted to be like you, but better. We all know how that turned out though,” Tony spoke.

“And she had herself placed into cryo several times over the decade. That’s some dedication,” Clint added as he leaned into the recliner.

“More like batshit crazy,” Bucky frowned. “I don’t know why anyone would want to do that to themselves.”

Thor spoke up, “I don’t think we have much to worry about now. I think we sent a pretty clear message to them.”

You nodded in agreement. You had a good feeling that HYDRA wouldn’t be bothering you, Bucky, and Steve anymore. The organization had been problematic for the three of you these past several decades. After this last fight, HYDRA knew it wasn’t worth destroying a whole organization over two “weapons” and their Captain. Now, the three of you could finally move away from that dark chapter of your lives and continue forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to let the reader do some fighting. I had to redeem her since she got her ass handed to her by Steve in the sequel. I also feel bad because I didn't have much going on with Thor in the story. T^T


	15. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. I finally finished this trilogy, but I wanna cry. This story was an emotional trip and I'm sad that it's over. 
> 
> I wanna thank you all so much for reading my stories and I'm really glad that you all had fun reading it. I know I was really noobish at these stories, but you guys really rode it out with me. Much hugs and kisses! 
> 
> I plan to do side fics (short oneshots) for this storyline and then I will move on with other ideas. I don't want it to be anymore drawn out as it is. I'm also going to do a mass edit of all the fics. I keep missing my errors! T^T
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/party_time/set?id=168147957

It had been some months since Steve was rescued and the destruction of the HYDRA faction. Tony decided to throw a party and invited guests from all over. He thought it would be good for everyone to unwind and have fun after all that had happened.

You were happy to finally spend more time with Bucky and Steve. Steve was enthusiastic in helping both Bucky and you to recall your memories. You were both able to remember several details from your pasts, but it was still hard to recall everything. You weren’t sure if you both would even get it all back, but it wouldn’t stop you both from making new memories.  

The sound of music echoed across the floor as the D.J. played different songs. People were busy chatting and dancing, enjoying themselves at the fancy event. You weren’t much for parties. Pierce had thrown several events in the past that made you uncomfortable. Nonetheless, you still dressed up for Tony’s party. You wore your snowy hair in a messy, but stylish bun. A slimming black dress hugged your body as you wore black pumps. Lastly, you wore blue and silver earrings and a necklace to match.

You were sitting on a leather couch as you sipped your drink, content with being by yourself. The rest of your friends were busy socializing. Bucky was speaking with Tony and Steve at the bar. You thought it was strange that Steve and Bucky were constantly with Tony. Sometimes, they seemed to be annoyed with Tony’s antics, but it was a party. People talked.

Steve noticed you were watching the three of them and excused himself before making his way over to you.

“Having fun there?”

“Yeah, I got me a drink. I’m good,” you smiled. 

“Come dance with me,” Steve said as he extended his hand to you.

Placing your drink down on the nearby coffee table, you took his hand and stood up. The blond-haired male led you to the floor where other people were dancing. You placed a hand on his shoulder as he placed one on your waist. He took your other hand into his and began to dance slowly.

“So, I was thinking. Would you like to visit Peggy?” Steve asked. He was still trying to find ways to help you regain your memories.

You bit your lip. You remember working with her at the Strategic Science Reserve, but not too much. You were worried that she would be frightened by your appearance now. 

“I want to, but what if my appearance is too much?”

Steve shook his head, “You have nothing to be worried about, Y/N. Peggy would be happy to see you again, especially since she had looked for you when you were taken.”

You nodded your head at his words. Maybe it would be good for you to see her and it could give her closure about your disappearance.

After dancing with Steve for some time, you decided to take a break and head outside to the balcony. The late spring air felt nice against your rosette-covered skin as you walked towards the balcony’s railing. There weren’t many people around, which made you happy.

As you looked down at the city below, you felt two strong arms wrap around your torso. You let out a pleased purr and smiled dreamily. Bucky placed small kisses along your neck before turning you around gently to kiss you. You responded back eagerly, before pulling away.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” Bucky grinned as his blue eyes sparkled from the city lights.

Your heart fluttered in your chest. He made you feel so loved.

“Hey there, handsome. Enjoying yourself?”

“Absolutely. Especially since I have the most beautiful woman in my arms. I couldn’t bear to leave you out here to defend yourself against all these men,” the brunette smirked.

You giggled at his silliness, “Oh _please_ , Romeo. You are too much sometimes. I swear.”

“But, honestly, I wanted to ask you something,” Bucky said, his smirk fading.

You noticed Bucky’s demeanor changed and you frowned slightly.

“Is everything alright?”

He released you from his embrace, before gently taking your hands into his. He looked at you with a serious expression and began to speak.

“Y/N, I love you. You have been in my life for so long, I can’t even begin to imagine what it would be like without you. We’ve been through so much in the several decades and despite losing our memories, you have always been by my side.”

Your face grew hot and your heart began racing. You were confused as to why he was saying those things.

“What are you trying to say, Bucky?” you asked, beginning to feel breathless.

The ex-assassin reached into the pockets of his slacks and pulled out a small box. In that moment, you forgot how to breathe as you watched him get down on one knee. When he opened the box, you saw the familiar gold ring that he had given you before he left for the war.

“It’s been almost seventy years. What I’m trying to say doll is that I want you to be my wife. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Barnes?”

You hardly noticed the tears running down your face and you weren’t sure if you could speak. You quickly nodded a “yes” as Bucky began to smile brightly at your response. You held out your left hand as Bucky placed the golden band around your ring finger. It fit perfectly.

As you went to envelop your new fiancé in a tight hug, you heard cheering and saw flashing lights from multiple cameras. Steve, the rest of your friends, and some guests were clapping and yelling. Bucky and you grinned ecstatically as your friends came over to congratulate the both of you.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Steve spoke as he pulled Bucky and you into a bear hug.

“Thanks Steve. Thank you everyone!” you smiled happily.

“Yeah, I really have to thank you guys for helping me out,” Bucky grinned.

“How did you guys get the ring? It was in the Smithsonian,” you asked. You never thought you would have it in your possession again.

Bucky gave Tony a small pat on the back as Tony began to smirk.

“Well, you see…”

_Bucky, Steve, and Tony stood around the bar in the living room as everyone hung out. It was good having to take their minds off the next fight against HYDRA. You were sitting with Sam and Natasha on the couch, completely unaware of the discussion between the trio._

_“Seems like you got a good woman there, Barnes,” Tony said as he drank some of his martini._

_“Yeah, she is. She’s always been there for me along with Steve,” Bucky answered, smiling at how lucky he was._

_“They’re practically inseparable. Bucky always used corny lines on her to make her laugh or tugged her hair for attention,” Steve laughed. He really missed the both of your antics._

_Bucky’s smile began to falter as Tony and Steve wondered what was wrong._

_“I wanted to ask her to marry me. Well, I did sort of in the past. Then the whole war and HYDRA problem happened.”_

_“So, what’s stopping you now?” Tony asked, curious as to what the problem was._

_Bucky sighed, feeling slightly upset._

_“There was a ring that I gave her before I left. When we visited the Smithsonian, we saw it on display with a few of her old items.”_

_“I remember it. It had belonged to your grandmother. Y/N never once took it off since you left,” Steve mentioned._

_“Yeah, but I don’t know how to get it now. I don’t want to just steal it from the museum.”_

_Tony placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “I don’t think that will be a problem.”_

_Bucky and Steve looked at Tony questionably._

_“Seeing that I’m **the** Tony Stark, I can pull some strings. I’ll get that ring for you.”_

_“Wow, really?” Bucky said, shocked at Tony’s response. “Thank you, Stark!” He couldn’t believe that he was going to get the ring back and hopefully, it would be on your finger soon._

_Tony pulled out his phone and began calling around as Bucky and Steve watched you._

_“Do you think she’ll say yes?” Bucky asked, suddenly feeling worried that you might say no._

_“I don’t even know why you would ask that,” Steve laughed. “I know she’ll say yes. You both might as well be a married couple right now.”_

_The two males noticed you smiling at them, giving them a small hand wave. They both returned your wave with one of their own. A small thought passed through Bucky’s mind._

_‘I hope she says yes…’_

~~~~~~

After being congratulated once more by your friends, Bucky and you headed back to the party with everyone. The D.J. was now playing slower songs and the two of you found yourselves on the dance floor, swaying to the gentle beats. Although you weren’t the only ones dancing, you felt as if it was just the two of you. You felt blissful and secure in his arms.

“I feel like I’m on top of the world,” you admitted. This was the best day of your entire life. You could finally build a future with the ex-assassin.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’ve made me a happy man, Y/N. You always have.”

You looked up at him with pale green eyes, staring into his handsome face.

“I love you, Bucky. I truly do.”

He responded with a gentle kiss, knowing that you both would always be together. 

“I love you too, doll. I’ll always be yours, now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you guys!


End file.
